Beneath the Surface
by KL93
Summary: She was the antithesis of a lady. He was the epitome of a gentlemen. She loved him. He was...more or less ambiguous. Bound together through the merging of family empires, she questions his feelings and her own. YagyuuxOC
1. Defiant

**ONE. Defiant**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Prince of Tennis isn't mine. OC is.

* * *

><p>Her lungs burned. Her muscles ached. Her heart raced. Her mind calmed.<p>

Yukari was soaring, her mind sprinting off to the solace deep inside her head while her body bulleted unconsciously through the familiar path. Her tennis shoes hit the concrete of the sidewalk, steady like the beat of a drum. Her breathing was even despite the almost inhumane pace and the steady burn of oxygen depletion. Her mind, chaotic from the day, relaxed with the steady rhythms of her feet and her breathing.

As Yukari ran, droplets fell from the sky, adding another rhythm to the ensemble. The pitter patter of the rain began as a mere sprinkle but was steadily intensifying. Closing her eyes Yukari felt the rain wash over her, bringing her main problem to the front of her mind and cleansing her of everything else.

Many people thought her life perfect. She was had an inheritance set to be activated on her eighteenth birthday. She had a sure future as the heiress to her father's trading company. She had the Hayashi name that had people literally at her feet. Little did they know that they meant nothing when there was no sentiment behind them. They had no feeling, only cold tradition that shackled the female into submission, that promised the female to some rich male, that forced the female to produce a new generation just like the previous. As her feet pounded into the ground, all Yukari could think about was how no one seemed understand.

Thunder crashed and lightning flashed across the sky. The sounds disrupted her rhythm, but they sent her blood pumping with a different emotion.

Defiance.

High society was fake and cruel. Yukari despised it. From the old geezers who sat at desks counting money all day to the vicious women who lived to criticize and gossip about fashion faux pas and scandals, she hated them all. Hate was a strong word, but disdain and abhorrence did not fit. She did not need a fancy word to describe her feelings.

Hate.

That word did the trick.

But what could she do? She was but a child to her parents, who thought her weak, naïve, and unassuming. It was probably her own fault since she always tiptoed around her parents, trying to be polite and demure. But inside, her real self was like a caged lion, fiery and passionate. Thank goodness she had soccer to channel the rebel inside of her, to channel the anger she constantly locked up.

And then in the midst of it all was Yagyuu Hiroshi. He was the contradiction in everything she knew and felt. He was not greedy, gossipy, or any way ungentlemanly. He drew her in and gave her the tingles. And what scared her the most was that he was perfect.

Thoughts even more jumbled, Yukari squinted through the rain at her home. It was a large house, in a good neighborhood, and in a good community.

She sighed. The top far right window was lit.

Yukari had hoped that her parents would not be there when she arrived back from her run. She was soaked with rainwater and sweat, which was quite the opposite of how a lady should hold herself.

Stepping through the door, she grabbed the towel the maid had ready. She also braced herself for her mother's wrath.

"Disgusting. Yukari, how could you go out and dirty yourself like this? What would I say when people ask if that girl covered in dirt, rain, and sweat is my daughter, Hayashi heiress?"

Her mother was all about appearances. It was sickening.

"And you should stop running so much. You're getting too skinny, it's unflattering."

Guess saying she was fat was not an option.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Her mother suddenly yelled. "Get to your room and dry off! And you better make sure this does not get on the carpets!"

Sprinting up the stairs, Yukari didn't look back. Her mother would never change.

Yukari's room was as far from her parents' room as she could make it. Second floor far left room; it still was not far enough. Her room was it was her haven because her parents rarely if never checked up on her before going to bed and other things. For that she was thankful.

She had already missed dinner so her father would probably be furious the next day. Her homework had been done since she had a free period. A shower could wait. That thought made her smile. Her mother would never condone putting off a chance to freshen up.

To bed it was. Still in her dirty clothes, Yukari collapsed onto her bed. Drifting off, she succumbed to the rhythmic beats of the rain and the lingering thoughts of a certain gentleman.

* * *

><p>Gazing out the window, Hiroshi stared at the stormy sky which flashed with lightning and boomed with thunder. He was more than sure that Yukari was running through the rain. A five mile run after school was part of her daily routine, which contained several other workouts.<p>

Hiroshi looked out the window for a few moments, watching the water come down in sheets. His mind wandering away from his book, he closed his eyes. She was all he could think about.

Yukari.

The girl would definitely be the death of him.

Underneath his somewhat cold demeanor, he worried about her. Yukari was fiery, passionate, and reckless. Everything he was not, on the outside at least. She would inevitably catch a cold and he would be forced to bring her school work and some chicken and miso soup. Not that he really minded, of course. He liked to take care of her. He wanted to take care of her. This sense of protectiveness was a long way coming, ever since their meeting all those years ago.

Hiroshi glanced out the window again and frowned. He put his book down and walked towards the window. Pressing a hand to the cold glass, he felt the coldness crawl up his arm, the frigidness seeping into his skin.

Hiroshi knew that she did not exactly have a stellar relationship with her parents. Her parents never saw the Yukari that he saw at school and at other places. She laughed, cried, and expressed her emotions freely. Yet with her parents, she mostly retreated into herself, attempting to adopt a personality that was against her very nature. Seeing her like that was…unsettling. Although Yukari tried to conform, Hiroshi could see the defiance and the rebelliousness in her emerald eyes.

She was by no means what a lady of her stature should be, especially with her sports, her daily appearance, and her mannerisms. Inadvertently, they had become acts of defiance to her parents.

Their society had influenced not only Yukari, but Hiroshi himself. He was the golden boy of the family and people called upon him, knowing that he was dutiful and polite. His manners were impeccable, his presence was strong, and his name was prominent.

Unlike Yukari, however, Hiroshi had no wish to defy their position in society. He fit right in and was comfortable with the behaviors and rules. It was what he grew up with them and they became a part of his personality and essence. Now all he had to do was to ease his betrothed into the world they were born to be in.

* * *

><p>AN: Gah. Sorry to anyone who actually read this. Finals and APs kicked my butt.

I went back and reworked everything since I though stuff was moving too fast. Chapters will be shorter since I don't exactly have the most imaginative imagination. I can only come up with so much. Updates will probably (most likely) be sporadic since I'm going Governor's School and China this summer.

Thanks for your patience and constructive criticism is welcomed!

KL93

Please Review!

v

v


	2. Dream

**TWO. Dream**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Prince of Tennis so don't sue. OC is mine though.

* * *

><p><em>The air around her was eerily still. Reality didn't seem quite real as space seemed to twist, warping. Yukari was standing alone in a hallway for some unknown reason and she was confused and disoriented. She felt like she was drugged or delusional.<em>

_The hallway seemed familiar. The walls were painted the same cream color like the ones at school. Hearing light giggles coming from behind her, she spun around to find Yagyuu Hiroshi standing with his arm around a petite raven haired girl._

_Immediately, her heart twisted painfully. Despite this intense feeling, somewhere in the subconscious of her mind she noted that the real Yagyuu Hiroshi would never be caught dead with such a blatant public display of affection. He was a gentleman with a reputation to uphold. They both noticed her, and Hiroshi cleared his throat._

"_Hayashi-san, this is Kobayashi Kanako. She's the daughter of one of my father's top trading partners."_

_He paused, as if looking for a reaction, and continued._

"_Recently, I have had the chance to be better acquainted with her and her family. My father has decided that she is more suitable for me to marry."_

_As alien as it felt, the pain inside her chest intensified. She didn't know why she was feeling this way, yet in the back of her mind, she understood. She loved him. She had actually dared to love him, even when they were pawns in an arranged marriage. _

"_I must say," he continued apologetically, taking her silence as an opportunity, "that I agree with this new arranged marriage proposal. You and I are totally, and completely different, almost to the point of incompatibility. To put it bluntly, you would embarrass me if we were in public together."_

_The real Hiroshi would never say that to her. Would he? She stared him, not comprehending the words, but understanding them all the same. Those words went straight through her like knives, carving away what was left of her heart. To hear him actually say the one thing she'd always dreaded to hear…the one thing she'd been told all her life…_

"_You're an embarrassment…"_

_Those words echoed in her head, from her father, from her mother, and now, from him._

"_Kanako on the other hand behaves like a real lady. She is prim and proper like a lady of high society should be. I am sorry Hayashi-san."_

_She couldn't say anything. Words wouldn't come out of her mouth, and all thought processes completely stopped when she saw his eyes. His usual cold grey eyes softened and were gazing affectionately at this Kanako Kobayashi. She loved him, so wouldn't it only be right if she let him be happy? She would never be able to make him happy._

_Never one to be feminine, her mother always had to wrestle her into dresses. The parties were tedious, and the conversations were boring. She loved sports too much, especially soccer, to waste time dancing, sewing, and playing music. Although she was rather accomplished in the piano forte, it was only occasional and recreational. She liked it, but to her parents, it was nothing but a mere parlor trick._

_What could she give him besides herself?_

_The answer was nothing._

_Looking back at Hiroshi, she realized he didn't even call her by her first name. He seemed content, however, at calling the other girl by her given name._

"_I hope our families remain close friends and partners. Oh, I almost forgot. How impolite of me, here is an invitation to our wedding…"_

Shooting straight up in her bed, she struggled with her tangling bed sheets. Rubbing her eyes, she was covered in even more sweat and grime. Her independent soccer training the previous evening had exhausted her. She had stumbled blindly into her room and collapsed, falling asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. The consequences were dire now. She had woken up late, still in her sweaty exercise attire. That dream had made the morning even worse than a regular late morning would be. She didn't have time to ponder it though. Tardiness was something that she never tolerated, from herself or from others. She made a record for how fast she got out of the house that day, grabbing a croissant and her school bag before sprinting out the door with her hair still wet.

* * *

><p>At 6:30 in the morning Yagyuu Hiroshi was already awake and dressed, sitting at the breakfast table, drinking his tea and eating his croissant. His had already taken a bath and his uniform was ironed and pristine. While nibbling on his croissant and sipping his tea, Hiroshi was also reading the local newspaper.<p>

As a breeze swept through the open veranda doors, Hiroshi looked up from the paper. He could see the early sun shine through the wispy clouds and the water droplets from the evening storm glitter. Breathing in the fresh air, the dreariness of the evening had vanished replaced with the bright sunshine of the morning and the various sounds of nature.

Thinking back to the evening, Hiroshi wondered if Yukari was alright, if she caught a cold, or if she angered her parents. She was such a fiery little thing and he hoped that she had not done anything too out of line.

Feeling the breeze again, Hiroshi sighed. Even though he would never admit to anyone, he dreamed of her every night. Whether he remembered or not, he knew that she was in every one of his dreams. One thing, however, always confused him. In every one of his dreams there was always a barrier of some sort between them. One night it would be a wall. Another night it would be an ocean. Then in another it would be a person. Physical or mental, there was always something there, and Hiroshi could never make anything out of it.

Yet maybe he could...As children of high status, it was natural to erect barriers around oneself. Despite his inner yearning to become closer with Yukari, Hiroshi still clung onto calling her by her surname, Hayashi. Yukari, on the other hand, called him by his given name, but had another barrier. One that was subtle but present nonetheless. Her lack of faith in just about everyone, including herself, cut her off from her surroundings.

Glancing at the clock, it was now 6:45. Practice started at 7:00 and punctuality was a trait that was ingrained into him.

Walking up the staircase and through the hall, Hiroshi quietly entered his imouto's room. Still sleeping, Kanade was curled up with her stuffed panda with her soft brown hair fanned out behind her. Although she was just year younger than him, Kanade would always be his baby sister. Smiling slightly, Hiroshi brushed a strand of hair away from her face and pulled the comforter that was kicked away up to cover her again. Before exiting, he glanced back at her with a warm expression. Turning back, he closed the door giving his imouto a little more time to sleep. Kanade did not have to wake up early today, so he made a note to himself to remind the maid to wake her up at 7:30.

Strolling down the stairs, Hiroshi reminded the maid to wake Kanade up. He greeted his Otou-sama and his Okaa-sama and wished them good morning. As he walked out the door, a car was already waiting for him. Stepping into the car with his tennis bag, he looked out through the tinted glass, anticipation barely soothed by the humming vibrations of the car.

* * *

><p>AN: This isn't really anything new, since I'm branching off of the original first chapter. Even though I have the major points of the story, I'm still trying to figure out the details so please be patient.

Thanks!

KL93

Please Review!

v

v


	3. Subtle

**THREE. Subtle**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: **I don't own Prince of Tennis so don't sue! I'm poor! Not really, but you get the point.

* * *

><p>They were seniors at Rikkaidai again, but this time it was high school. There was this whole big deal about telling the senior class about their responsibility as sempais at the top of the school hierarchy.<p>

She had rushed in barely on time, saved by her favorite teacher, Matsuda Sensei, who had quickly ushered her into the gymnasium. Thankfully there was no morning practice that day in anticipation for the assembly.

Most of the seniors had already reached the gymnasium and she quickly fell in line with the rows of students standing according to homeroom.

She looked at him somewhat wistfully across the assembly in the gymnasium, tuning out the droning from the various teachers. He had every soft brown strand of hair in place, his uniform neatly ironed, and his glinting glasses perched perfectly on his nose. On the other hand, her appearance was the complete opposite. Due to her late morning, her uniform was slightly wrinkled, her caramel hair in disarray, and her body still fatigued from the pitiful amount of fitful sleep. Oh, why did he always have to be so perfect?

She hated that about him. Well not hated. It was more that she envied his perfection.

"I don't deserve him," she mused.

They were bound together, interlocked in a plan that benefitted both families.

He caught her emerald eyes staring at him and did a swift head nod with a twitch of a smile. His silver haired friend noticed too, and shot a mischievous smirk at her. She quickly jerked her head in the direction of the speaker, blush rising from her neck to her pale cheeks.

And that was yet another thing she hated about him. With one glance, she was reduced to a bumbling fool while he was still calm and collected.

The headmaster was wrapping up his speech, the assembly was coming to an ending, and she hadn't listened to a word he had said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your last year. You are the pride and hope of Rikkaidai High School. Make us proud." The headmaster's final few words echoed through the gymnasium.

The sound of clapping was deafening, and when it finally ended, the third years were slowly dismissed to go back to class. The hallways were congested with the throngs of students filtering out of the gymnasium heading back to homeroom.

"Heh, Ri-chan. Why were you blushing just a second ago?" asked a bored voice that was laced with amusement. "Were you staring at Yagyuu-san again?"

Yukari turned sharply to look at her best friend, Tsukiyama Emi.

She sputtered for a moment before muttering indignantly, "I was not. I was looking at the headmaster."

Emi's usually placid face contorted into a rare laugh. Her silver blond trellises shook with her shoulders. She wasn't called a tensai for nothing. "Oh yeah, the headmaster is so much better to look at, especially with the comb over. Way better than Yagyuu-san." Laughter still filled her words.

Something had been bothering Yukari for a while. She was hiding something, something of considerable size. Although it felt like Yukari didn't trust her, Emi knew that in due time, Yukari would tell her. Yukari had always been a rather private person, much like Emi, herself. Despite honoring her privacy, Emi had already picked up a few hints, and she already knew vaguely what it was. Still, she would give Yukari as much time as needed.

"Something has been bothering you." Emi said with confidence.

"About that…"

"Saa…you have something to tell me."

Yukari sighed. She had wanted to tell Emi a long time ago, but it was like a close guarded secret to her. Only a handful of people knew, and she hoped that that would be all who would ever know.

They finally made it back to their class, 3-B. A bunch of students had already made their way back to class, and the buzz of chatter would give them enough cover. Class would start a little later than usual due to the assembly. Sitting down at her desk in the back, she looked around to check if any of the tennis club regulars were present. Marui Bunta and Jackal Kuwahara were in the same homeroom as them, but they were probably off somewhere with the rest of the team. Emi easily slid in the chair beside her.

"Yes, but this is best kept under wraps." She took a deep sigh before continuing. It was now or never. Leaning over she whispered conspiratorially, "I'm engaged to Yagyuu Hiroshi."

Emi's eyebrow arched and she tried her best to keep the curve of her lip from creeping up. Calming her face back into her usual nonchalant expression, she replied, "Well, I knew that already."

"What?" Yukari exclaimed; this was not the reaction she thought she would receive. "How?...What?...Huh? Is it obvious? Ohmigod, if his fan club gets hint of this, I'm dead meat. You know how crazy they are. A bit of this and a bit of that, I'd be ready to transfer schools! The Rikkaidai tennis regulars are practically gods here."

Emi chucked at Yukari's panic attack and offered a reassuring pat. "Don't worry. It's not obvious or anything and no one of consequence knows."

"It's just so…I don't know…"she sighed, frustrated already.

It had been a while since her parents told her about the arranged marriage. They had dropped the bomb in her freshmen year of junior high. He already seemed to know. Even though it was surprising, the arrangement had never been a really big deal to her. She had never been one of those pathetically obsessed girls or anything. She had a duty to carry the family name, and the more she thought about it, the concept didn't seem quite so bad. They had known each other since they were children, and he had always been kind to her. A part of her, however, screamed at her for accepting this fate. She was a closet romantic, who yearned to attain affection, something that she never really received from her parents, something that she never dared to expect from him.

"I had a feeling that you definitely weren't the one who decided this. However, that doesn't mean that you aren't enjoying the prospect…" Emi chuckled. "I saw the way you stare at him. And that ring you wear around your neck doesn't seem like meaningless teenage jewelry."

Gasping, she reached up to grab the gorgeous diamond ring that she wore as a pendant. Usually it was tucked safely under her shirt and out of sight. Hiroshi had given it to her senior year of middle school. Back then, it was more of a promise ring than an engagement ring. Now, she wasn't so sure.

Distressed as Yukari was at Emi's revelation, she knew she couldn't deny the truth. They had grown up together due to the close relationships of their families. Relatives had always known that they were promised to each other. Their paths at school often converged since their circle of friends intertwined and their conversations were insightful, but nothing ever betrayed any opinion of what he thought of her. She had grown familiar with him, while he was still distant. She was in way too deep. She had tried to keep her strange impulses of getting to know him better to herself. Sometimes even she didn't understand them. He was just one of those people you wanted to know more about. He had a sort of mysterious air along with a calm and cool demeanor. It just sucked her in like a black hole.

"Emi! This isn't a joking matter! My feelings are all mixed up, but it's still an arranged marriage! I'm getting married after senior year!"

"Lower your voice." Emi scolded lightly, scanning the room again. Luckily, no one had heard her outburst. "You are in fact, the heiress to the Hayashi Corporation. He, of course, is the heir to the Yagyuu Company. It's logical. Rich marries rich."

"I barely know Hiroshi. We were around each other when we were young, but I've only talked to him occasionally. He was always quiet and reserved."

"That's a lie. You talk to him all the time. We have the same lunch time and you often sit with him. You often do homework with him because you two are both ranked in the top ten for grades. And most importantly, you call him by his first name," a smirk spread across Emi's lips, "with no honorifics either."

"I don't know if I like him like that," a flush spread across Yukari's cheeks. "I don't know if he likes _me_ like that," she corrected.

"I'm pretty sure you know how you feel. You can't lie to me." Emi's smirk then turned into a sickly sweet smirk, "And I pretty sure his feelings are pretty obvious."

"Eh! Emi, don't smile like that!"

"Ha-ha. Yukimura-san has got nothing on me. But trust me."

Even before, she thought that they had some strange sort of connection. He understood her in a way that no one had ever understood her. Yukari did indeed know how she felt, but it had always been his feelings she was concerned about. But the more she thought about it, the more she remembered about her strange dream. Doubts washed over her.

Before Yukari could speak again though, Marui Bunta and Jackal Kuwahara skidded through the door, a few seconds after the bell rang. The teacher came in right behind them and scolded them for being late. Marui and Jackal looked sheepish as they made their way to their seats.

"Alright. Now that everyone is actually here, we will begin with English today. Take out your textbooks and turn to page 156…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Still nothing really new. Sorry to anyone who is still there. haha. Anyway, I'll probably post another one or two before I leave next week.

Enjoy!

KL93

Review!

v

v


	4. Confessions and Rejections

**FOUR. Confessions and Rejections**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:**** I don't own Prince of Tennis so don't sue! I'm poor! Not really, but you get the point.

**A/N: **I was sort of disappointed that I only got one review for the last chapter. sadface. Anyway, I'm not really asking for much, but I'd really appreciate it if you left a review telling me what you though about this story and what you'd like to see.

Reviews are a great tool and are very encouraging.

I'll be in China for the next month, so I might update once more to make up for the month long absence.

* * *

><p>Yagyuu Hiroshi was like prince charming to the women at Rikkaidai. It was the exact opposite for his doubles partner, Niou Masaharu, who was dubbed the Lady Killer along with the infamous title of the Trickster.<p>

It was no surprise that he received plenty of confessions from fangirls and such. Being the gentleman and living up to his reputation, he kindly and politely rejected them.

On his way to meet his teammates for lunch, a girl he recognized to be Endo Akane stopped him in the hallway. She was in Yukari's class, he noted to himself.

"Can I talk to you Yagyuu-kun?" She had a soft tinkling soprano voice. "It will be just for a moment."

He knew what she was going to say, due to the expectant spark in her unusual blue eyes. He listened to her heartfelt confession, but his mind drifted towards the slightly disheveled girl with the caramel hair and emerald green eyes. Unconsciously, his lips twitched upwards into a genuine smile that only a few ever had the privilege to see.

"Yagyuu-kun?"

Hearing his name being called, he looked up and his smile changed. It was a subtle switch, and completely missed by the girl. His lips morphed into the stiff, polite smile that he showed almost everyone.

"I must apologize. I am flattered by your feelings, but I regret that I cannot return them." His smile was still the same as the discouraged girl nodded in thanks and walked off, dazed.

Light footsteps came up behind him.

"Popular as always." The playful voice was filled with mirth.

"Not as much as you, Masaharu. I am promised, too, if you haven't forgotten," Yagyuu murmured as he turned around. Noticing three pink lines that slashed downward on Niou's cheek, Yagyuu sighed, "I would lay low for a bit, if I were you. Those scratches on your cheek are a quite deep."

"Oh, these?" Niou feigned nonchalance, "my cat scratched me last night when I fell on him."

Yagyuu looked at him over the rim of his glasses. "You don't have a cat."

Niou averted his gaze sheepishly for being caught in a lie.

"Furthermore, I've never had the privilege to see a cat that has pink nails."

"Hmm…so when are we going to meet your cute fiancée?" Niou asked, attempting to change the subject. Now was as good time as ever. He had always been curious about the girl that had Hiroshi smile a genuine smile and not that stiff lipped twitch.

"…" Yagyuu paused to decide whether to just out with the truth. "You already have."

"Whoa, whoa. Back up a sec. She goes to Rikkaidai?" Niou was now incredibly curious.

"You should remember. She gave you one of the best shot downs I've ever seen." Yagyuu chuckled at the thought.

The team had gone to a café after they had won a tournament. It was next to impossible for Niou not to flirt. It was just his nature. Yukari was working that Saturday, and well, the rest was not pretty. She had told him off. With that alone, everyone on the tennis team would not be forgetting her in a hurry.

_The afternoon rush at the café was slowly winding down. She was still in a cheery mood despite the long hours, because soccer practice was in a few hours. Quickly jotting down orders, she made her way back to the kitchen. She greeted the cook with a smile. He was always telling her that she was working too much and to cut back on her hours. On her way out of the kitchen after placing the orders, the bell tinkled, signaling the entrance of customers._

_All eight Rikkaidai tennis regulars entered. What a coincidence. _

_She didn't see any other waiters anywhere in sight so she greeted them._

"_Hello. Welcome to Sakura. Eight people, I assume?"_

_The stern looking one, Sanada, nodded in confirmation as the others behind him chatted amiably about a tournament. They had obviously won the said tournament. She turned her head just in time to catch Hiroshi smile at her and wave. Waving back, she turned and led the regulars to a large booth. After taking their drink orders, she gave them time to look over the menu, and tended to the other customers. Coming back with a tray full of drinks, she set each drink down in front of the person who ordered it. Most of the menus were down on the table, and they seemed ready to order._

"_You guys ready to order?" she asked, taking out a small notepad and a pen from her apron._

_She heard a bunch of yes's and grunts._

"_Okay then," she said, turning to the silver haired guy on the end, "What would you like, sir?"_

_The silver-haired man lifted his head up with a smug smile. "Hmm…" he said, tapping his chin with a finger, "I'd like your name and your phone number."_

_She arched her eyebrow in disbelief, but quickly bit out a sharp reply. "Would you like fries with that?"_

_Faint snickers could be heard among the regulars._

_Sanada was already beginning to massage his temples. "Niou…" he warned in a menacing._

_The Niou's smile faltered a bit, but his persistence was never ending. "Aww babe, don't be like that," he purred, reaching to touch her hand._

_The others were looking to see what she would do. She also noticed that a certain pair of grey eyes were locked on her, gauging her reaction. This guy has got to be kidding, she thought in exasperation as she slapped his hand away. She was beginning to lose her patience. "You're hilarious. Now order something you can actually afford."_

_Marui, across from Niou, choked on his soft drink. Kirihara let out a snicker but stopped when Niou gave him the evil eye. Even Yukimura let out one of his tinkling chuckles._

_It had been a while since Niou had come across a girl like that. _

It took a few moments for Niou to dig thorough his brain for the exact event. "Oh! That brunette at the café!" He smirked. "She was a feisty one, totally my type."

"Ah." Yagyuu nodded in confirmation.

Puzzled, Niou asked, "If she's the heir to the Hayashi Empire, then why is she working there?"

"She hates depending on people. She is quite the independent woman. And if you can believe it, she has a third degree black belt."

"Well well, looks like you'll have quite the time dealing with your feisty fiancée." A smile was forming on Niou's lips. "Heh, thanks to her wonderfully smooth shot down, the whole team already knows who she is. Now that I think of it, Hayashi Yukari is also the notorious girls' soccer team captain…man, I can't believe I never noticed."

"Ah. Don't worry. You'll will meet her again soon enough."

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

v

v


	5. Happiness

**FIVE. Happiness**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:**** I don't own Prince of Tennis so don't sue! I'm poor! Not really, but you get the point.

**A/N: **I apologize for the lateness. Apparently I suck at updating. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

Thank you **Marvarta**, **Rainbowlalaland**, and **Chillybean** for your reviews. Thanks for those who have either story alerted or story favorited!

* * *

><p>It seemed almost sadly ironic that Yukari had never noticed that the soccer fields were right beside the tennis courts. Of course there was distance between them, but technically they were beside each other. Surrounded by high fences, there were eight tennis courts, each labeled with a letter from A to H. Surrounding the tennis courts were vast branches of dirt pathways were the tennis team ran laps. Let's just say that they were not the average six laps made a mile sort.<p>

Not too far from the farthest tennis court sat the soccer field, which was now glistening with early evening dew.

Early April weather was quite invigorating. She loved the caresses of the breeze as she ran after her beloved ball. She loved the feel of her cleats on freshly mowed grass. And most of all, she loved the sound of her teammates enjoying soccer, the sport that they all loved.

Her current team was one of the best Rikkaidai had ever seen. Unlike tennis, where anyone could join and those good enough could be regulars, soccer was more of a team than a club. Every year they had try-outs and only the best of the best made it. Try-outs weren't the end of it though. Training was tough business. She made sure of it. But it was all worth it in the end.

They were undoubtedly the best soccer team in the nation, winning two consecutive national championships since the Captain, Yukari, and Vice-captain, Emi, entered the picture. After all they wouldn't want to lose face to the legendary tennis team.

"Not to be egotistical," Yukari mused, "but I am rather good at soccer."

Playing honorable games, they were still swift and merciless with their victories. Incredible teamwork and trust among the members were widely displayed and their superiority was uncontested. Consisting of eleven players, there were six third years, four second years, and one first year. None were to be doubted in their playing skill. The third years consisted of Morita Yuka, Sasakawa Chiyo, Ishimaru Mae, Hikari Sachiko, Tsukiyama Emiko, and Hayashi Yukari. The second years were Akita Hitomi, Yagyuu Kanede, Inui Ayane, and Makino Risa, and the lone first year was Noriko Sumi.

She was blessed to have them.

Soccer practice had just ended and the girls were eager to head home for dinner. The sun cast deep orange streaks across the darkening sky. Quickly showering and changing, the girls all made their way out of the locker rooms. Stepping out into the cool air, screams and squeals could be heard in the distance.

"Geez. Those fangirls never get tired, do they?" Emi commented haphazardly, lugging her soccer bag up onto her shoulder. "Maybe we should see what all the fuss is about."

"Some of them need to be taught how to keep their mouths shut," growled Ishimaru Mae.

"Hn." Akita Hitomi, who was always the peacemaker, nodded in agreement.

"I'm starving," whined Makino Risa. "Anyone coming with me to the burger joint?"

A few hands rose, and Yukari was about to go too. One technicality though.

Kanede.

Behind her, Kanede ran up and glomped her affectionately before saying, "Come with me! We should go see Oni-sama!"

"Captain needs a love life," Morita Yuka smiled slyly. "If anyone can keep up with her, it has to be one of them."

The triumphant smirk on Emi's face was unmistakable.

Yukari unconsciously gulped. She knew she wouldn't get out of this one. She could never deny any of Kanede's requests, even more so now since they had something to do with her brother.

Smiling smugly, Emi and Kanede began tugging Yukari towards the tennis courts. The boy's tennis practice always ended later than any of the other sports practices. A few guesses as to why…They had that Child of Devil-er..God as their captain.

By this point, it was worthless to argue. It was either walk or be dragged so she decided to cut her losses. After waving goodbye to the rest of her teammates, she picked up her bag, and unwillingly began to walk.

Walking beside Kanade and Emi, she noticed for the first time in a long time the many differences between the tennis courts and the soccer field. The concrete and the fences were also once as familiar and dear to her as the grass and the nets. She also noticed the vast amount of girls that surrounded the fences of each court. And, the closer they were, the more deafening the screams and squeals got. Girls were everywhere surrounding the courts and were yelling things that really should not be said out loud.

"YUKIMURA!~"

"SO HOTT!"

"MARRY ME!~"

"OHMIGOD, NIOU-SEMPAI!"

"LET'S MAKE BABIES!"

"SO SEXY!"

"…"

Emi and Yukari stood speechless.

"What was this world coming to?" they both mouthed, aghast.

Emi was the first to break the deafening silence. "Should I be glad we're at least out of hearing range at the soccer fields?"

"Pity me." Kanade said sourly. "I have to wait for Oni-sama every day. You see what I have to deal with?"

Yukari laughed. "Don't want to damage you're ear drums there. You should invest in some quality earplugs."

"KANADE-CHAN! Over here!"

All three looked up to see the school's beloved sugar addict sitting on a bench with a cake in hand. He was already happily munching on some red velvet cupcakes that he had stashed away.

He looked up with curious purple eyes that soon turned to recognition. "It's you!" He exclaimed pointing a frosting covered finger at Yukari.

Shocked by his outburst, Yukari narrowed her eyes. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah Bun-chan, how do you know her?" Kanade questioned, "You've never met her before…"

Ignoring them both, Marui Bunta shoved the remaining crumbs of his cake in his mouth and raced to the courts.

Running down the row of tennis courts, he yelled, "HEY GUYS! IT'S KANADE-CHAN! SHE BROUGHT FRIENDS!~"

"Oh for kami's sake, what the hell is he doing?" Kanade huffed.

* * *

><p>If Yagyuu Hiroshi had anything to say about the Rikkaidai Regulars, it would be that there was never a dull moment. Although afternoon practice was technically over, all the regulars were still present.<p>

Niou was currently carrying out his next series of pranks on Marui, who unsuspectingly picked up a cupcake that had an ungodly amount of wasabi in it. Jackal attempted to warn Marui, but was a bit too late. The bite was taken and the sting was just waiting to crash down like a tidal wave. Sanada was busy scolding some team members who misbehaved with his "tarundoro" which was soon to follow with some form of punishment. It would most probably a large amount of laps for morning practice. Yanagi was deep in thought, taking in the information around him, no doubt gathering information that was both relevant and irrelevant to the game of tennis. Kirihara, as always, was still practicing hard, building up for the day he would finally beat the Rikkaidai's Three Demons. Might happen, but Kirihara still had a long way to go.

And Yukimura. He was in a league of his own, smiling so sweetly at all the chaos before him.

Other than the large amount of chaos caused by the tennis team themselves, the fangirls were bordering unbearable today. The Rikkaidai Regulars seemed way too popular for their own good. The girls were probably just waiting to assault them. All the screaming, all the squealing, and all of the inappropriate comments were just…there really was no word for it. He really hoped that the fangirls would get bored once they got the hint that none of the regulars were paying attention.

Well all except one. Leave it to Niou to fan the fire.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to ease the headache that was gradually intensifying. He sat down on a bench in hope that it would somehow ease the ringing in his ears or the incessant ache of his head. He really should learn from Sanada and just bring some aspirin. Or some ear plugs.

Despite all the noise that usually came after practice ended, this was also the time used to think.

Yukari. She had been the object of his thoughts for quite some time now. He knew his own personality and knew that even though his feelings were clear to himself, they were not clear to her. They both had so much they needed to learn about each other and they were both so new at relationships. Regardless, he knew he had to do something. One step at a time. He would get there. They would get there.

Feeling a pat on his back, he was shaken out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Yukimura with that secret smile of his.

"Lovely day isn't it? Especially with the girls," Yukimura commented, gesturing towards the group of girls that were coming down the pathway.

Turning his head, he squinted in the distance. "We really should do something about the fangirls. They're disrupting our practice."

Smiling mysteriously, Yukimura replied, "It depends on who it is," before walking over to Sanada to help the disciplinary action.

Squinting in the distance, he was surprised to see his sister, Tsukiyama-san and…Yukari. He felt something pang inside of his as he realized who it was. Making his way out of one of the courts, he caught sight of Marui, who had indeed survived his wasabi cupcake. Leading the girls towards the courts, Marui caught the attention of the regulars and several of the fangirls by yelling, "HEY GUYS! IT'S KANADE-CHAN! SHE BROUGHT FRIENDS!~"

* * *

><p>"Why the hell is he so hyper?" Emi asked incredulously as she watched Marui sprint back to the courts with one handed cartwheels in between.<p>

Yukari couldn't help but laugh.

Kanade gave them a look and shrugged. "You obviously haven't been around him much. This is him in normal mode."

Laughing again, all three girls made their way up the dirt pathway towards the courts. The majority of the tennis team had already left. The only ones left were the regulars, who were still up to their usual amount of mischief. It was almost hilarious how the moment Marui yelled out that Kanade was coming, friends included, all the regular's heads jerked up. That was of course, sans Yukimura and Sanada. They were just…them. Always sickly sweet and deadly serious.

Kanade perked up at the sight of her brother and her smile widened. "Oni-sama!" she laughed as she ran into his waiting arms.

Yukari and Emi smiled at the sibling affection. Yagyuu and Kanade were obviously close.

Pulling away from each other, Kanade flashed everyone a bright smile, before saying, "Gather up everyone. I have people to introduce!"

Curious stares were directed towards Yukari and Emi as the regulars gathered around Kanade. These stares did not bother Yukari as much as the piercing gaze that Yagyuu directed at her. His grey orbs locked with her green ones and she could not break away. She could feel her body heat up as a blush threatened to erupt over her cheeks.

Not oblivious to the exchange between her brother and her captain, Kanade smiled and cleared her throat. Breaking the moment, Yukari quickly shifted her gaze to the ground. She quickly berated herself for her uncharacteristic nervousness.

Clearing her throat again, Kanade began the introductions. "These are my friends Tsukiyama Emiko and Hayashi Yukari," she said gesturing to us. Turning towards the Regulars, she pointed to a boy with curly back hair. "You're first. Introduce yourself."

Curving his eyebrow, the boy whined, "Kanade-chan! Why can't you do it for me?"

"Hurry up!" Kanade huffed.

"Alright…My name is Kirihara Akaya."

Next was a boy with light brown hair and closed eyes. He was holding his notebook still writing away. "Yanagi Renji," he murmured.

A large Brazilian boy with rich brown skin said, "Jackal Kuwahara."

The tall boy with the black baseball cap grunted, "Sanada Genichirou."

Yukari of course knew Yukimura but he introduced himself to them all the same. "Yukimura Seiichi," he said in his light, musical voice.

The pink haired boy that they first encountered was still bouncing up and down. "Marui Bunta!" He smiled.

Kanade stepped in just as Yukari glimpse a bit of silver. "Of course, Emi and Yukari know my brother, Yagyuu Hiroshi." She directed a smile in Yukari's direction.

Huffing behind Kanade, a deep voice grumbled, "Way to kill my entrance, Kanade-chan. And I wanted to make a good impression on the ladies." Pushing past Kanade, the silver haired came into view.

"It's you!" Yukari suddenly exclaimed. "You were the one with the awful pick up lines!"

The silver head of hair whipped to face her. When his eyes met hers, his lips drew up into a smirk. "Aw sweetheart, you wound me."

Her eyebrow twitched at the pet name. "You did not just call me that."

The smirk spread wider. "I believe I just did, sweetheart."

Letting out a growl she turned away, only to face Yagyuu.

She was surprised to see that his grey eyes were soft dove grey. His lips quirked like he was trying to fighting a smile.

Without knowing what she was doing, she stepped to his side. His eyebrow arched at her actions, but she could see its eyes soften. Fingering her necklace through her shirt, she felt his hand tentatively touch the small of her back. Smiling, she could feel it. This was the beginning of something.

She smiled even wider, when he whispered, "Sit with me at lunch tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aaand, yeah. They're coming along. Still have a while to go. Hope you continue to stick with them, and me!

Please leave me a review! :)

v

v


End file.
